Il y'a toujours pire que le pire !
by Oneechan-no-baka
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia est une éducatrice pour jeunes en difficulté... Puis entre dans l'établissements un nouvel élève: Natsu Dragnir. Le jeune homme est assez turbulent et provocateur, il s'amuse à embêter ses camarades ainsi que ses professeurs. Néanmoins, Lucy ne se laisse pas faire. Elle se met même à l'apprécier jusqu'au jour ou de curieux sentiments apparaisse...


Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ~

Le silence. Lucy Heartfilia se trouvait être en ce moment dans son bureau avec pour seule compagnie, sa conscience. Elle en profita pour se détendre un peu. Sa matinée avait été mouvementée : un nouvel arrivant avait fait son entrée dans l'académie Fairy Tail, pour jeunes en difficultés. Il se prénommait Nastu Dragnir. Elle avait l'habitude de voir arriver toutes sortes d'élèves, mais lui... C'était le diable en personne ! Elle avait été chargée de l'aider pendant sa période d'adaptation, ce qu'elle avait accepté comme toujours sans se plaindre, mais cette fois... Elle sentait étrangement qu'elle allait le regretter. Elle était pourtant quelqu'un qui s'avait tout gérer.

En ce moment, Natsu était dans le salon, avec d'autres élèves, en train de se battre comme à son habitude. Autant dire que son séjour ici, à lui, n'allait pas être de tout repos, pour elle. Cependant, une des bonnes choses qu'elle avait pu constater de bénéfique chez lui était qu'il était plutôt mignon. Elle se décida finalement à se remettre au travail, étant donné que sa journée était loin d'être finie. Elle ouvrit la porte puis, comme par hasard, elle tomba nez à nez avec le jeune délinquant en question et pour couroner le tout, il la regarda avec mépris et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement - se dit elle - qu'elle avait énormément de patience... Oui, beaucoup de patience même...

Elle se dirigea vers la salle des éducateurs pour retrouver son ami d'enfance, qui travaillait aussi ici, Grey Fullbuster. Elle entra dans la petite pièce en poussant un soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir près de lui. Il rit d'avance à la mine légèrement dépitée qu'elle abordait.

_ Alors, le nouveau est comment ? La questionna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Sans commentaire. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Faisant rire de plus belle son ami.

_ Tu as toujours le chic, pour te retrouver avec les plus... Improbables. La nargua-t-il.

_ Ah ah, c'est très drôle ! Ironisa-t-elle en croisant les bras, mécontente.

_ Il s'appelle comment déjà ?

_ Nastu Dragnir. Bref, je vais retourner bosser, je dois encore aller interroger le nouveau, à toute !

_ Attends, tu devrais d'abord boire une tasse de café, je sens que ta journée va être encore longue... La conseilla-t-il.

Elle prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait et elle le remercia chaleureusement. Elle but le contenu d'une traite puis la posa dans l'évier avant de s'éclipser. Elle marchait à présent dans le couloir pour se rendre au salon, lorsqu'elle croisa le maître de l'académie, Makarof.

_Tiens, Mlle Heartfilia, comment se porte notre nouvelle recrue ? La consulta-t-il avec intérêt.

_ Très bien. Sourie-t-elle faussement.

_ Vous n'avez pas eu trop de soucis avec lui ?

_ Non, non ! Pas du tout même ! Mentit-elle avec aplomb.

_ J'en suis heureux, pas besoin de le confier à une autre personne alors. La jeune femme se claqua mentalement. J'ai une réunion avec le conseil des étudiants, je dois m'en aller, surtout que vous savez comment ils sont... Laissa-t-il sous entendre, blasé.

_ Oui, d'accord.

_ Alors, à plus tard. Dit l'homme en s'éloignant et en traînant vaguement des pieds, ennuyé à l'avance de la longue réunion qui l'attendait.

Lucy resta muette. Elle se sentait bête. Si elle lui avait dit la vérité, elle n'aurait, peut-être, plus eu à s'occuper du nouveau. Elle soupira bruyamment après avoir reprit sa marche. Une fois dans le salon, elle prit tout son courage et se dirigea vers Natsu Dragnir.

_ Natsu Dragnir. L'apostropha-t-elle en arriant à sa hauteur. Je dois remplir des informations te concernant, pourrait-tu me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît ?

_ Et si j'en ai pas envie ? Demanda t-il avec nonchalence, arquant un cil de manière moqueuse.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix. Objecta-t-elle fermement.

_ Pfft, galère ! Râla l'adolescent.

_ Allez, n'embête pas notre jolie miss et va-y sans te plaindre ! L'incita un jeune homme roux nommé Loki.

_ Mouais, mouais... Ajouta le rose, peu motivé.

la blonde lui montra la sortie du doigt et le concerné y alla, non sans râler encore. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Lucy, elle devant et lui la rattrapant. Arrivés devant la porte, elle ouvrit celle-ci et elle lui intima de prendre place sur l'un des sièges face à son bureau. Il le fit sans protester. Elle ferma la porte à clef pour ne pas être dérangée et prit place sur son siège. Il la regarda avec un sourire provocateur avant d'ajouter :

_ Vous avez quelque chose en tête pour fermer à clef ? Prétendit-il, tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Rougit-elle malgré sa volonté de rester impassible. Bon, je vais te poser quelques questions pour mieux te connaître. Dit-elle en attrapant son bloc-note.

Qu'elle âge as-tu ?

_ 19 ans. Répliqua-t-il d'un air blasé.

A l'entente de sa réponse, elle s'arrêta net d'écrire. Ils avaient le même âge. Elle se sentit heureuse mais ne sût pourquoi. Elle se reprit en main lorsqu'il toussota bruyamment, lui faisant ainsi comprendre explicitement qu'il s'ennuyait.

_ Heu o-oui, donc tu vivais seul ?

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas. Contra-t-il avec une certaine froideur.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Je suis maintenant ton éducatrice. De ce fait, je dois en apprendre davantage sur toi.

_ Vous pouvez garder votre discours pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Natsu Dragnir, je ne veux pas...

_ Bref ! La coupa-t-il brutalement. Vous avez fini ? Je peux retourner dans le salon ? Ou bien vous voulez encore me poser vos foutues questions ? Demanda-t-il avec animosité.

_ Non. C'est tout pour l'instant.

Elle se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. Il ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Elle ferma l'entrée et partit s'asseoir sur son fauteuil tout en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à discuter calmement avec lui et tout avait dérapé. Elle se calma en posant sa tête sur son bureau et sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormie profondément.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla et qu'elle regarda sa montre, elle constata avec effroi que c'était déjà le soir. Elle se leva de suite et partit en direction de la salle des éducateurs. Elle y entra et... Personne. Ils étaient sûrement tous occupés quelque part. Elle décida de partir au salon. Elle s'y dirigea lorsqu'elle entendit des pleures de fillette et une voix masculine, réconfortante qu'elle reconnut de suite. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et elle put apercevoir et entendre leur discussion

_ Calme toi. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est normal qu'elle te manque. Elle est pour toi ta seule et unique mère.

_ Oui, merci beaucoup Natsu ! Dit une jeune fille, en l'enlaçant.

_ Pas de soucis, Wendy. Et si tu as un autre problème, tu sais bien que tu peux venir me voir. Lui dit-il en l'enlaçant en retour.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, ce qui laissa le temps à Lucy de se cacher à l'extrémité du couloir lorque Wendy sortit du salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Lucy sortit de sa cachette et ouvrit la porte, pour découvrir Natsu accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre. Les reflets de la lune faisaient ressortir son visage si bien dessiné. Elle se mit à l'admirer, soudainement subjugué par sa beauté, même si ce fut de courte durée car il se retourna et la surprit à le contempler.

_ Q-que faites-vous là ? L'interrogea-t-il, légèrement confus de sa présence.

_ Je me rendais ici, quand je t'ai entendu discuter avec Wendy. Répliqua-t-elle avec un léger amusement.

_ Ça ne vous regardait pas. Indiqua-t-il du tac au tac.

_ C'était très gentil de ta part de l'avoir réconfortée, elle est très réservée d'ordinaire. Sourit-t-elle sincèrement.

Le coeur de Natsu sauta soudainement dans sa poitrine devant son sourire.

_ C-c'était rien. Débita-t-il en détournant la tête, un douce couleur rose s'imprégnant sur ses joues. Elle me rappelle moi, à son âge... Enchaîna-t-il en observant le sol.

Lucy était touchée. Elle voulait l'aider, le réconforter, qu'il se confie à elle et surtout qu'il accepte de lui faire confiance. Elle était décidée à ce que cela se produise.

_ Tu sais, Natsu... Si tu veux, tu peux me raconter ce qui te tracasse. Je sais que tous les deux on est pas parti de la meilleure des manières, mais on peut tout arranger et recommencer. Néanmoins, il faut que tu l'acceptes pour que ça marche. Alors... Veux-tu qu'on reparte de zéro ? Acheva-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Tout se déciderait ici. Soit il acceptait et tout s'arrangerait, soit il refusait et jamais ils ne pourraient partager une relation de confiance mutuelle. Il y eut un silence, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent attrape sa main et la pose tendrement sur sa joue chaude, son regard auparavant baissé, se releva avec tendresse pour rencontrer les prunelles chocolatées de Lucy.

_ Merci. Déclara-t-il simplement, avec un sourire réservé à Lucy.

Celle-ci fondit sous celui-ci et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, aucun des deux ne voulant rompre ce moment...

Les jours défilèrent. Natsu et Lucy s'entendaient maintenant parfaitement. Natsu s'était même confié à Lucy en lui parlant de son passé. Son père, Igneel, avait subitement disparu du jour au lendemain, Natsu avait été trainé de foyer en foyer jusqu'à arriver à la Fairy Académie. A la fin de son récit, il avait fondu en larmes et elle l'avait prit tendrement dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans le bureau de Lucy

_ Ah, j'ai encore faim ! Se plaignit bruyamment Natsu.

_ Ma parole, t'es vraiment un ogre ! S'exclama-t-elle, un fou rire naissant faisant de suite fondre Natsu.

_ Oh, toi... Il se rapprocha beaucoup plus d'elle et se mit à la chatouiller sans ménagement.

_ HAHAHA ! Natsu s-stop ! P-p-pitié pas ç-ça ! Réussit-elle à articuler en explosant de rire.

_ C'est ma vengeance, ma belle Luce !

A l'entente de ce surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé, elle s'empourpra instantanément. Il s'arrêta progressivement de la taquiner, pour la dévisager. Elle stoppa son hilarité. Ils étaient devant l'office de Lucy mais ils n'entrèrent pas. Ils se regardaient depuis déjà un moment, assez pour que Lucy sentent ses joues se teinter d'une intense couleur pourpre.

_ Heu... Lucy, je... Débuta-t-il, rapprochant son visage du sien doucement.

_ Hé, Lucy ! Tu étais donc là. Avait prononcé Grey en voyant Lucy au loin, puis il avait été surpris en la découvrant aussi proche de Natsu.

Les deux protagonistes s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, confus et chacun abordant de jolies couleurs rosées.

_ Bon, je vais m'en aller. Déclara Natsu d'une petite voix.

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Commença Grey, sa voix trahissant son amusement.

_ Bien sûr que non, tu ne nous déranges pas, Grey ! Intervint rapidement Lucy.

Natsu en profita pour s'eclipser discrètement. Lucy ouvrit la porte de son bureau et invita Grey à y entrer.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi proche de ton élève. La taquina-t-il avec l'un de ses fameux sourire en coin.

_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Lança-t-elle à toute vitesse.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr, prends-moi pour un idiot. Je ne suis pas dupe Lucy et je vois que tu commences à t'attacher à ce gamin ! Elle ne répondit rien, gênée. Lucy, je ne te blâme pas ! Ne fais pas cette tête, j'en suis même heureux si cela peut faire ton bonheur. Tu le mérites... Sinon, tu comptes le lui dire quand au fait ? L'interrogea-t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

_ M-mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne l'aimes pas, et puis, j-je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ce genre de bêtise, j'ai du travail, donc si tu comptes raconter encore longtemps n'importe quoi, c'est direction la porte ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de cacher son embarras grandissant.

Son ami se mit à ses côtés et l'embrassa avec douceur sur le front.

_ Tu le découvriras par toi-même de toute façon... Avisa-t-il en souriant. Il fit demi-tour pour partir, au pas de la porte, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

_ Si tu as un soucis, viens me voir !

Et il s'en alla. Elle souffla et s'étala sur son bureau. Cette discussion l'avait épuisé et l'avait mise en doute. Certes, elle appréciait énormément Natsu mais de là à l'aimer... Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle se sentait énormément attirée par lui. Tout à l'heure, elle avait cru qu'ils allaient... Si Grey n'était pas arrivé pile à ce moment ! Elle tourna sur sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre la cour, jusqu'à que son regard se pose sur Natsu et une autre jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle s'appelait Lisana, elle était arrivée à l'Académie il y avait tout juste un an. Lucy avait constaté qu'ils étaient devenus proche tous les deux. Lisana se tenait même à son bras. Ils étaient assis, seuls, sur un banc. Le coeur de Lucy se serra. Elle préféra se reculer, ne pouvant en regarder davantage. Pourquoi le tenait-elle ainsi ? Etaient-ils ensemble ? Elle préféra sortir, ses yeux lui piquaient et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En sortant, elle se heurta à quelqu'un et en tomba à la renverse. Elle s'était cognée à Wendy. Celle-ci justement en la voyant à terre, l'aida à se relever.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. S'excusa la bleue prestement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'aurai dû faire attention et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille sinon. S'en amusa Lucy.

_ Oh, oui ! Je suis désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle de nouveau avec empressement.

_ Wendy, doucement, doucement ! Tu es vraiment pleine d'énergie aujourd'hui, il t'es arrivée un truc ? Sonda Lucy. La concernée rougit subitement à cette demande, ce que Lucy remarqua instantanément.

_ Oh, toi, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'invita-t-elle à se confier.

_ C'est... Roméo. Il m'a dit que... Qu'il m'...

_ Qu'il te, quoi ? Ne comprit pas Lucy.

_ Il... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je lui ai dit que moi aussi, alors maintenant on sort ensemble. Finit-elle d'avouer, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_ WOUAAAH ! C'est merveilleux, Wendy ! Toutes mes félicitations et tout plein de bonheur à vous deux, vous le méritez ! S'enthousiasma l'éducatrice avec un grand sourire.

_ Merci, Lucy, je vais te laisser, je dois aller me préparer, il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'emmener manger dehors. Sourit doucement Wendy.

_ Oh, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Vas-y et profite bien de ta soirée, Wendy. Déclara la blonde avec un grand sourire.

_ Oui, je le ferais, à plus tard, Lucy !

_ A plus tard, Wendy !

Elles se saluèrent de la main, avant que Wendy ne s'éclipse. Lucy était heureuse pour Wendy. Elle aimait quelqu'un et il l'aimait en retour. Elle aussi aurait aimé que ça lui arrive. A cette réflexion, l'image de Natsu s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle chassa rapidement cette image intempestive. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui directement ? Elle se souvint une fois de plus de ce qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure. Elle aurait voulu se retrouver à la place de cette fille, qu'il l'a prenne contre lui, qu'il l'observe tendrement et que quand elle se soit retournée pour l'admirer, il lui prenne son visage entre ses mains et qu'il la regarde avec amour et que, n'y tenant plus, les quelques centimètres les séparant se soient unis pour le baiser le plus merveilleux qu'elle aurait connu... Elle se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle se mettait à penser comme une jeune fille qui serait presque amoureuse. "Amoureuse"... Ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Et si au final, c'était cela ? Si en fait, depuis le début, elle était tout simplement amoureuse de Natsu ? Elle se mit à rire... De frustation. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle n'était qu'une idiote qui n'avait pas voulu reconnaître la vérité mais maintenant qu'elle se l'avouait, tout concordait. Elle se mit à trembler avant que quelques larmes ne passent le barrage de ses yeux. Cela s'accentua jusqu'à qu'elle pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait tellement mal.

Grey qui passait par la à ce moment, la vit pleurer. Il se rapprocha d'elle avant de l'enlacer. Il lui frotta le dos, espérant ainsi calmer ses pleurs qui lui fendaient le coeur.

_ Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquièta son ami.

_ J-je... J-je... T'avais raison, Grey. T'avais raison ! Sanglota-t-elle encore plus fort.

_ De quoi j'avais raison, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ça. L'encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Je... Je suis bien amoureuse de Natsu. Je viens de comprendre et... Ça fait mal Grey, ça fait mal ! Avoua-t-elle en le serrant encore plus fort.

_ Lucy... Ne t'en fais pas, tu as déjà fait un grand pas, tu te l'ais avoué à toi même. La réconforta-t-il du mieux possible.

A ce moment précis, Natsu passa dans le couloir et vit Grey et Lucy, enlacés. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rapprocha d'eux dangereusement, un sentiment d'une violente irritation ayant pris place en lui.

_ Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ? S'énerva-t-il subitement.

_ Non, pas du tout, je comptais justement m'en aller. Déclara calmement Grey en le dévisageant avec une certaine distance.

Le brun embrassa Lucy sur la joue, la laissant rougissante, avant de s'en aller en riant.

_ Je vous savait pas aussi proche tout les deux. Fit Natsu, fortement agacé.

_ On se connait depuis longtemps, en même temps. Révéla-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Mouais...

_ Tu fais quoi ici sinon ? Je te croyais occupé avec Lisana. Vous m'aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. Demanda-t-elle, tout à coup irritée.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas vraiment en même temps.

_ Je te ferais signaler que ce que je fais avec Grey, ne te regarde pas vraiment aussi ! S'emporta-t-elle d'un coup.

_ Non mais ce que vous faites, je m'en fous complétement !

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais en tout cas !

_ On a plus le droit de demander maintenant ?

_Tu demandais pas, tu m'as carrément agressé oui !

_ Oh, beh, désolé alors, je ne vous agresserais plus, Madame la Princesse !

_ Ahah... Arrête ton sarcasme !

_ Au pire, tu sais quoi, fous-moi la paix ! Cria-t-il.

Lucy ne répondit rien, les larmes parlaient pour elle. Voilà, ils s'étaient énervés tous les deux comme toujours. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient redevenus des étrangers. Natsu l'observa, le souffle court, il était vrai qu'ils se chamaillaient souvent mais il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Lucy s'en alla en courant à l'extérieur. Elle avait soudainement l'impression d'étouffer dans ce couloir. Natsu se mit à ses trousses.

_ LUCY, ATTENDS ! Tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

_ NON ! LAISSE-MOI ! S'époumona-t-elle.

Elle courrait maintenant dehors sous une pluie torrentielle. Elle voulait fuir, elle voulait le fuir. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait agir de la même manière avec lui maintenant qu'elle avait pris connaissance de ses sentiments. Elle ne fit pas attention à où elle posait les pieds et par conséquent, chuta brutalement. Elle se releva en vitesse mais Natsu l'avait déjà rattrapé.

_ Lucy, calme toi je t'en pris. Dit-il en lui tenant les épaules.

_ NON, LACHE-MOI ! Hurla-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Il la serra dans ses bras robustes pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs, ce qui, au contraire, ne fit que les accentuer. Elle se sentait tant vunérable dans ses bras. Alors, il lui prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa lentement au coin des lèvres. Sous la surprise, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

_ M-mais mais... Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais, Natsu ? S'empourpra-t-elle violemment.

_ Au moins, tu es calmée. Affirma-t-il de son plus beau sourire.

_ Natsu... Murmura-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

_ Lucy, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, jamais je ne voudrais te faire pleurer et à vrai dire... Lucy... Je... Balbutia-t-il sans achever sa phrase, détournant la tête, couleur vermeille.

Lucy le regarda, choquée. Pourquoi rougissait-il ? Elle le trouva si craquant en cet instant... De ce fait, ses rougissements reprirent de plus belle.

_ Que veux-tu me dire, Natsu ? L'encouragea-t-elle avec douceur.

_ Lucy je... Il respira un grand coup avant de se lancer en fermant les yeux, les joues rouges sang. Je ne suis pas en couple avec Lisana, si c'est ce que tu crois et... Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec cet idiot de Grey. Je veux te protéger moi-même et toujours pouvoir te réconforter. Lucy je... Je... Il déglutit bruyamment. Je crois bien que je suis irrémédiablement... amoureux de toi.

Il ouvrit alors ses yeux et admira Lucy avec tout l'amour du monde qui puisse être dévoilé. Lucy pensait rêver : il venait de se déclarer à elle. Elle en fut grandement émue. Son coeur accéléra sa course dans sa poitrine. Tant de sentiments se développaient en elle, la joie, l'euphorie, le bonheur mais aussi la crainte, après tout, elle était son professeur.

_ Et toi, Lucy, je suis sûr que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi également. Il se rapprocha davantage d'elle et colla son front au sien. Lucy, tu me rends tout chose, je veux que tu deviennes ma petite amie, Lucy. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Lucy, je pourrais mourrir pour toi...

Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Lucy crut mourrir sous ce baiser brûlant. Les lèvres de Natsu étaient si douces et chaudes, de quoi faire chavirer n'importe qui. Natsu ne voulait plus se détacher de Lucy, il était déjà accro à ses lèvres. Cependant, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.

_ Natsu, je t'aime...

Ces mots lui avaient échappés.

Elle les avait dit sans s'en rendre compte. Après cela, elle plaqua automatiquement les mains sur ses lèvres. Natsu les lui enleva.

_ Je t'en pris, ne te cache pas, je suis si heureux. Dit-il les yeux brillant de bonheur.

_ Natsu, on ne devrait pas... Je suis ton professeur. Lui dit-elle avec une pointe de reproche.

_ Lucy, même si tu es mon professeur, je ne te vois pas en tant que tel.

_ Natsu... Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. On devra se cacher pour un certain temps alors.

_ Oui, mais dès que possible, je veux l'annoncer à tous ! Se réjouit-il avec un large sourire.

_ Oui, Natsu !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, le coeur gros d'amour mais tout de même, incertains de leur destin. Mais ça, pour l'instant, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Seul l'amour comptait pour eux à ce jour. Natsu Dragnir et Lucy Heartfilia étaient enfin réunis par les liens de l'amour...

NB de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avais aimé ce One-Shot ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


End file.
